1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of home appliance technology, and more particularly to a quick stop mechanism on a food processor and a food processing comprising the quick stop mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a commonly used kitchen appliance, a food processor improves people's quality of live in modern society, and provides people with great convenience. To ensure safety of this kind of product, and to prevent people from being hurt by incorrect operation, normally a quick stop mechanism is arranged in every existing food processor, enabling the processor to quickly stop in case of emergency. There are two quick stopping modes of conventional food processors: the first one is done by friction force as a motor stops rotating, and the second one is done by circuit control as the motor stops rotating. As far as the first mode is concerned, long-term friction may cause wear of components, and therefore the processor has comparatively large limitation in terms of lifetime; meanwhile, after long time of use, the processor may have certain safety risks. As for the second mode, cost spent in production is too high, which makes it difficult to promote the processor on the market.